Tangled Up
by ShadowPrincess12
Summary: My life was never that exciting, not until my life got tangled up with that of the infamous Harry Potter. My name is Lily Eliza Black and this my story. AU.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I Don't own anything :(

Lily Eliza Black 

Prologue 

Some people say their lives are boring and simple. Mine is exactly the opposite. I was raised by my mother Rose Stubbs in a small cottage in the middle of the Cheshire countryside. Our Little cottage was barely five minutes from the cosy home of my Grandparents Billy and Eliza Stubbs who I have always been close to as they looked after me whenever my mother was at work. I should explain now before I go any further that my mother is a witch, as am I although my grandparents are not.

My mother is the most fantastic person, I admire her a lot for raising me so well all by herself. She works as a healer at St Mungo's Hospital A healer is like a non magical or muggle (as we refer to non-magical people) nurse and she is regarded as one of the best in her field.

I hardly knew anything about my father until I turned thirteen. Up until then all I knew was that I had his last name, his sparkling blue eyes and that he had been from a pureblood wizarding family. I presumed him to be dead but my mother refused to speak of him and my grandparents simply told me my mother would explain when I was older which was extremely frustrating.

My Grandfather was a retired farmer, he had originally come from London where he had grown up in a orphanage with no clue of who his parents were where as my grandmother had worked in a local shop all her life and had grown up with a large loving family.

Before I turned eleven and began to attend Hogwarts school for witchcraft and wizardry I had spent my life attending local muggle schools. My mother didn't use a lot of magic at home, she had grown up as a muggle and had always preferred to do quite a lot of things without magic. Two of the Magical connections I always had through my life were my pet owl Sapphire and a toy broomstick which I loved flying around the small paddock next to the house. I wasn't unsociable but I never minded being alone, probably as I grew up as an only child, I had a few friends but I never really had a best friend like the other children. I preferred to get one with everyone and keep my head down especially once I got to Hogwarts.

My first two years at Hogwarts were uneventful I studied reasonably hard (although I have never been able to concentrate well on studying). I wasn't really that close with my dorm mates, Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown were always off giggling somewhere about something (I wasn't really the giggly, girly type) while Hermione Granger started off as a bit of a bookworm and was, to be honest, a bit too much of a know it all for anyone to want to consider being friends with though that was before she started hanging around with two of the boys in my year the infamous Harry Potter and his best friend Ron Weasley, she changed quite a lot after that. I was friends with most people just not amazingly close with anyone in particular.

But Everything changed when I turned thirteen, I discovered my real heritage and I also came out of my third year at Hogwarts with three of the best friends in the world.

My name is Lily Eliza Black and this is my story about how my life got tangled up with that of the infamous Harry Potter.


	2. An Unusal Start to An Unusual Year

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Tangled Up 

Chapter 1: An Unusual Start to an Unusual year 

Steam rose over the platform as the Hogwarts express prepared to leave and carry the students up to the magnificent castle hidden in the privacy in the Scottish countryside. Students could be seen hugging their parents goodbye or waving to them from the windows of the impressive old fashioned scarlet train.

Lily Black had already hugged her mother goodbye and was now amongst the other students waving to their parents out of the window.

"Take care" Were the last two words Lily heard from her mother as the Train began to move.

Lily settled back in to her seat in the empty compartment and picked out her copy of the popular Quidditch magazine, _Snitch_. About an hour into the journey she was reading a particularly interesting article on the Holyhead Harpies new tactical training methods when the train jerked to a halt and the lights flicked off.

"What on earth?" Lily wondered aloud. She stood up, carefully placing her magazine on her seat and headed over to the door. Looking out into the corridor she saw the heads of other students sticking of their own compartments curiously looking around wondering what was going on.

With a sudden jerk Lily found herself flying backwards and pressed up against the window, the door of the compartment slammed shut. Lily held her breath wondering what was happening as the air around her suddenly became icy cold. Something was moving outside the door, she saw a dark cloaked figure drift past and felt the feeling of despair entering her mind. Suddenly the whole corridor lit up with a strange blue-ish light and the lights flicked back on.

"What the…?" Lily wondered peeling herself off the window and going back to the door to the corridor only to be flung back on her seat as the train started moving again. Lily scowled and tidied her curly black hair before settling back down with her magazine convincing herself the train had just had some sort of mechanical fault.

Lily was glad to arrive at Hogsmede station a couple of hours later. She had finished her magazine, filled up on chocolate frogs and had a brief conversation with fellow Gryffindor Neville Longbottom about the weird stop who had come in looking for his toad Trevor who he had lost yet again. Neville had told her that someone had said that the train had been boarded by Dementors though Lily had no idea what on earth a Dementor was.

Stepping off the train Lily was immediately drenched to the skin by rain, the heavens seemed to have opened as the trained pulled up, scowling Lily hurried to the carriages that took the students up to the castle and jumped on the first one before turning her wand on herself and muttering a drying spell.

"Oh Hi Lily" Lily looked up to see a particularly wet Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley and Harry Potter climbing into the same carriage.

"Hi" Lily nodded

"Had a good summer?" Hermione asked before muttering a drying spell on herself

"Yes thanks you?" Lily replied politely

"Not bad at all" Hermione smiled

"Hermione please could you…" Ron started but Hermione finished his sentence with a wave of her wand. "…Dry me, thanks"

She glanced over had Harry who looked particularly tired and worn down. She resisted the urge to ask what was wrong with him and made herself busy tidying her hair. Soon enough they had reached the castle and Lily followed Hermione, Ron and Harry out of the carriage and across to the front doors of the magnificent castle.

Luckily the rain had slowed so Lily didn't need to mutter a second drying spell on herself before she made her way into the Great Hall and took a seat at the Gryffindor table next to Neville Longbottom across from Harry, Ron and Hermione who arrived after Lily despite getting off the carriage before her. The sorting didn't take too long and soon they were all impatiently waiting for the food.

"Good evening students!" Headmaster Dumbledore beamed standing up causing the bubbling discussion between the students to stop and a deadly silence to fill the room. "Now as I'm sure you are all aware Sirius Black has escaped from Azkaban during the holidays. With his escape we have tightened out security and we will be playing host to the Dementors of Azkaban who will be protecting the entrances to the grounds. We also have a new Defence against the Dark arts Teacher, Professor Lupin will be taking over the position!"

"Who is Sirius Black?" Lily wondered aloud, not really expecting a reply.

"You've never heard of Sirius Black?" Neville asked Lily

"No, who is he?" Lily replied curiously looking around the shocked faces of her classmates as the food appeared on the plates in front of them

"He's been all over the prophet, he was put in Azkaban twelve years ago after he murdered several muggles, a wizard called Peter Pettigrew and also assisted Voldemort in finding the Harry's parents." Hermione explained

"Oh" Lily shrugged "My Mum stopped our subscription to the prophet, she claimed it wasn't worth getting it because it always just ended up in the fire."

"He has the same last name as you, are you related?" Ron asked bluntly between mouthfuls, Lily couldn't help but roll her eyes at the boys lack of tact.

"I don't have a clue, I don't know any of my fathers side of the family, I don't even know my father's first name." She shrugged

"Well Black is a common name, its probably very unlikely that you are related." Hermione reassured Lily "Ron you shouldn't be so rude, Sorry Lily"

"Its ok." Lily replied going back to her food as the others started to discuss Professor Lupin.

"He looks like he got dragged from behind some sort of bush!" Seamus Finnegan was saying as he pointed at Professor Lupin's scruffy appearance.

"The Dementors came into our compartment and he's the one that made them all go away!" Ron told them all

Lily looked up at the staff table and took in Professor Lupin. He seemed familiar but she couldn't place him she shrugged it off thinking that maybe she had seen him in Diagon alley sometime.

"What are the Dementors?" Lily asked between mouthfuls

"They suck the feelings of happiness out of everything around them." Hermione answered like a textbook "They guard the wizard prison Azkaban keeping all that dwell within it thinking about their worst memories, they can also suck of peoples souls."

"Lets just hope we don't have to come face to face with them again." Harry shuddered

Lily looked over at Harry, Had the Dementors been the reason behind his dishevelled appearance? His bad memories were probably worse than anyone else's after all. He spotted her looking and offered her a small smile which she returned before turning her attention back to her plate.

After the feast they Gryffindors headed back up to their common room and Lily was one of the few who decided to head straight up to bed. She changed into her pyjamas and snuggled down under the familiar blankets of the bed ready to drift off into a peaceful sleep only for the memories of the conversation earlier to enter her mind. She turned over trying ot push the thoughts from her mind. Surely Sirius Black wasn't related to her, as Hermione pointed out the surname Black was quite common, she had met other children at her muggle primary school with the same name who hadn't been related to her so there was nothing to say the mass murderer was. No it was defiantly just a coincidence she decided as her eyes flicked shut.

A/n: Thanks to my reviewers! Hopefully this story will get better… I've got quite a few ideas!


End file.
